


Baby Blue

by Beanie_xo



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I honestly don't know what else to add, Light Angst, More tags to be added, Other, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanie_xo/pseuds/Beanie_xo
Summary: Never crawl into bed with a stranger, never crawl in bed with your enemy. Amara seemed to have thrown all that logic out the window when she shared the bed with the one person that was their mortal enemies at this point, but she still did, and she ended up pregnant with his son. With the Father gone, she looks to her "co-workers" and now technically Brother-in-Law for help when she didn't even know where to start in the first place.There was a lot more baggage to her past that Amara really didn't realize until she was needed to tell her son about his birth and what was really going on around his first couple of years of his life before his sisters were even around.





	1. Chapter One : Test of the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, this crap came from literally a chat from Discord, all my friends who I love and joke around with encouraged this idea and story. So, you know what, I went along with it because I needed something new.  
> To all you lovely ladies that will be reading this, thank you and I love you all.  
> Also, apologies for the short first chapter, there will be longer ones in the future, I just couldn't figure out how to stretch it out anymore without it feeling awkward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Updated : April 21st, 2019 @9:05pm

Chapter One : Test of the Truth

_ Date : June 15, 03:06 pm _

 

Amara held up her son from the insane amount of power that was released by whatever V had done with simply by shoving his damn walking stick into Urizen; well, Vergil. Just more demon than human. This entire time he kept saying he must at least get one hit in on Urizen Vergil. This wasn’t a killing blow, Dante caught that before Amara did, which didn’t save them in the end. V was trying to take something back, something that mattered to him, something that somehow connected Urizen to V. Yet that peek of white hair, even with the false sky falling around them like glass shards, Amara fell into her son for comfort and physical support. 

He was dead… The Order even said so, without even knowing her relation to the man that was suddenly back before herself and Dante currently. That might have been years ago, but she was sure about it, he would have made an appearance between now and then, why now? 

“Mom…?”

Amara came from her trance, looking at Nero with bright red eyes, the shock is the only thing he could pick up from her with the sudden appearance of Vergil. Dante made sure that he was standing in the way of Vergil, if he so wished to make advancement towards them, now that Vergil’s attention was at them. Even though Dante knew that Urizen was Vergil, but didn’t pick up on V being Vergil as well… That was unsettling to the Demon Hunter. He knows his brother stupidly well, V managed to actually throw him off. Though for Amara, finally thinking it through her now clearing thoughts of shock and all unlogical theories that she started throwing around, it made perfect sense. 

“God… It makes complete sense,” she whispered, mainly for herself, shaking her head in disbelief. “...I have just been denying it this entire time… I didn’t want to believe it.”

Nero helped steady her some more as she began to sway, her shaking becoming rather noticeable with a simple glance. Dante stayed on guard, only to rush at Vergil, starting yet another fight, and not the last of them either. Nero was about to jump into the fight, only for Amara to stop him, looking at her son with pleading eyes and a soft shake of her head. Those red eyes now held sorrow and guilt. She was really going to need to tell him now, up until this point, he had no reason to really know about Vergil, to all of them, he was already dead, and he wasn’t coming back. She wanted to be called insane with just seeing Vergil hear now, but that was damn near impossible with both Nero and Dante seeing this with her. 

Though seeing Vergil walk away again, Amara weakly tried to chase after him, to talk to him, but Dante grabbed her arm, stopping her from actually following after Vergil, making her look at him. Nero looked between his mother and Dante, wondering what dark secret they were keeping from him and if he should even make mention of it right now. 

“So, are we going after him?!” Nero questioned, his patience worn thin, wanting to get some form of direction or plan from either adult with him right now, that seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. 

“Nero, you need to get your mom back to the others,” Dante said, guiding Amara back into Nero’s awaiting hands when the boy saw Dante’s movements. “Watch your mom on your way, she’s unstable currently, and I don’t want to think what she might do…”

Nero shook his head, gently moving his mother out of his path, just in case he decides to throw Dante into yet another fight. “No! He took my arm! He’s my concern as well! I don’t know what he did to my mother, but I cannot just stand by!” 

Dante sighed, his frustrations starting to show clearly now. For once, he wanted Nero to just back down for once in his life. “I need to stop him! You need to step aside and get everyone home safely, leave Vergil to me!” 

“I am not letting you have all the fun-”

“You don’t get it!” Dante cut Nero off, getting up in the boy’s face, determined not to step down, their aggression making Amara cringe as she closed her eyes to think. 

The yelling between the two only seemed to grow more now, like they were trying to alpha up on each other. Amara couldn’t even think, or know how to do anything calmly at this point with the back and forth exchange of heated words. So, she did what she was really good at. Firmly placing herself in between them, shoving them apart, even if it did literally nothing, it involved her, but it also put space between the two males. 

“He expects me to know!” Nero yelled, his head having snapped towards his mother, his breathing labored by all the build up until now. “Dante, I might have been close to V, but that man isn’t V and I will help you end him! Maybe fucking bring V back!” 

“Nero, you need to calm down, you can’t just do that! This isn’t your fight! This isn’t the situation that you need to be in!” Dante screamed, reaching across to grab Nero’s collar. Amara’s hand shot out, seizing Dante’s wrist within her grasp, her darkened look directed at the younger Sparda Twin. 

“Dante, go…” Amara ordered, letting go of Dante, only to rest her other hand on Nero’s chest, to keep him from even thinking about advancing. “I gotta talk…” 

Dante looked to Amara, the look was confirming enough. She was actually really serious about having this talk with Nero. Probably the only best time to really bring it up, Nero never asked, but now it was kind of unavoidable with Vergil back. With a curt nod, Dante took his leave. “Don’t die,” 

Nero pushed about his mother’s hand, starting his first few steps to storm after Dante, not ready to end this argument with him just yet. Amara though, she easily pushed her son back, placing herself exactly where Dante once stood, looking at her son seriously. 

“Mom! Dante can’t just act all high and mighty like that! He fucking expects me to understand every riddle that was laced within his words! He honestly can’t stop me from going after Vergil!” Nero complained, waving his hand towards where Dante had once been. 

“Yes, he can!” Amara yelled, surprising Nero that her tone had taken such a harsh turn that was so firm. “Please, Nero, just come with me… I don’t wanna fight you, but we need to have a talk,”

“Why are you on his side!” Nero asked, wanting answers, there was obviously something he didn’t know about, something that was very obviously being purposely kept away from him by his own mother and Dante. “I am not weak! I can fight just how I was before I lost my arm by him! Nico-”

“I am not letting you send yourself off to kill your own father!” Amara let out, her voice echoing around them in unstable space around, the force being the driving power behind her words that she needed Nero to take in deeply. 

Nero became frozen, the shock now had him in its shackles. A quiet ‘what?’ was heard from him, his weight shifting to his other foot; confusion, shock, pain… they were all present, expressing that this new bit of information really took him by the rug. Amara mirrored Nero, but her emotions were guilt, pain, and relief. She hated that she took so long to tell him, but she didn't really have a reason to tell him until now. 

“He’s your father,” Amara repeated, softer now, calmer with it out in the open about Nero’s parentage. “Dante is your uncle, I’ve known them both for years… V… He was very much like how I knew your father when it was just him and I,” 

“... Why are you telling me this now? Why didn’t you say anything before?” Nero asked, letting his mother now lead him away, needing to hear about this all. What he had been seeking out for the last hour. 

“Because he was dead, he knew that he wasn’t coming back,” Amara said, rambling now, memories come back into full swing and nothing seemed to be in order with how she was thinking about them. “He tried… He really put in the effort of being a father… Even if it took him a little bit of time to even know about you.” 

Nero raised an eyebrow at that statement. “Want to maybe go to the start of all of this?”

“How far?” Amara questioned, giving Nero a raise of her brow as well, both of them going towards where Nico should be. 

“From when you found out you were going to give birth to me,” Nero stated, his voice pretty firm too. He really didn’t need to think about his parents going at it. 

“Well, I was living with Dante…”

* * *

 

_ Devil May Cry. _

_ A small business that did all the odd and unusual jobs. Some were high paying, others not so much. And there were too many days that they just sat at their desks waiting for anything.  Oh, and demons loved to crash into the place at least three times a week, but that was only the bare minimum. Amara actually would have wanted that instead of waiting for a damn pregnancy test to tell her that she was carrying her own little avocado.  _

_ Dante was watching her stare closely at the clock. When Trish was only joking about her being pregnant, he, actually, they all were surprised when she rushed out of the building and came back with a small rectangular box. Nobody was expecting her to actually use it, just for the sake of a joke… It very quickly didn’t become a joke when Amara took a seat at the couch and just stared deadly at the clock on the wall.  Trish and Lady made themselves scarce, they didn’t want to see how this blew up in anyone’s faces.  _

_ “Are you okay?” Dante finally asked, having watched Amara’s leg bounce impatiently for a solid minute.  _

_ Amara’s entire body locked up at Dante’s voice, waking her up from whatever nightmare she was having with just sitting there. “I… I know that this was possible… I just… Not..” She was at a lost for words.  _

_ Dante came over to her, taking a seat on the couch, resting his arm over her shoulder, giving her some kind of comfort over her recent woes. “You’re alright, things happen, you aren’t alone,” he told her, trying to pass her encouragement through his words, considering she obviously needed it right now. “Whatever the results, I will hunt down my idiotic brother and kick his ass for you,”  _

_ That earned a slap to the back of Dante’s head. “He’s done nothing wrong… yet.” Amara said, smiling sheepishly. “I… I don’t want to trap him, I should have made some kind of mention about protection…” _

_ “He could have done that too, you aren’t the only one at fault,” he reminded her, knowing how she would take the blame all upon herself. “Seriously, you aren’t going alone about this,” _

_ Amara smiled weakly at Dante, but looked at the clock, her smile getting really tight. “Time to face the music…” _

_ Dante helped Amara too her feet, both of them going to the bathroom together, Amara paused at the threshold of the bathroom, trying to will herself to take that final step within. Dante did if for her, knowing that it would take an hour just to do it herself. He picked up the test, taking a close look at it, making sure he was seeing that he was seeing.  _

_ “...What is the verdict?” Amara asked, voice timid as she took a step into the bathroom, wanting to see what she was on the plastic stick.  _

_ Dante turned it towards her, trying to contain his grin from her. “Can I get mugs that say ‘World’s Greatest Uncle’ and World’s #1 Coolest Mom’?”  _

_ Amara stared at the two lines on the test, leaving Dante’s hanging with his question. Could she raise a child? Their lives weren’t exactly the safest for a child to be raised in. Adoption and abortion were out of the question, she couldn’t even talk herself into either option, even if she wanted to. Her child, her responsibility… her child… _

_ Those words made a happy feeling caused a warm feeling, thawing the cold dread she had been feeling previously, and she took the test from Dante with a smile that was more natural to her face. “I think those would be good mugs…” Amara agreed, her hand falling naturally to rest on her stomach, in a way to protect her growing child.  _

_ Dante smiled as well, leading her from the bathroom, blabbering about how they were going to need to clear out one of the rooms and make it just for the baby and make it a safe place for the child, they just needed to know the gender, but cleaning the was first order… and picking out a room. Dante was far more excited than Amara at the moment, she was still letting this sink in but other thoughts occupied her mind….  _

_ How would she find Vergil to tell him the news?  _

* * *

 

“So, you were nervous, which is understandable,” Nero said, cutting down a demon in front of them, clearly a path to continue on their way. “But wanting look for Vergil, even though he left?” 

“I didn’t feel good about keeping him in the dark about it…” Amara explained, giving a sheepish look on her face as she shot a demon from the sky for Nero to finished off. “And I was worried he was planning something, so I later asked Trish and Lady to keep an ear out about Vergil, we even let Morrison in on it just for that extra reach as well.”

“Okay, but why Vergil? You’ve been with Dante for longer,” Nero questioned, falling into step next to his mother again as they continued on their way.

“Just because I’ve been around Dante longer means nothing, our friendship was far more important than to seek each other for needless intimacy,” She clarified, lightly punching her son’s arm, smiling warmly at the young man next to her. “Plus, I wouldn’t change it for the world… he’s not as terrible as he tries to be.” 

Nero watched his mother with that soft look on her face when she thought of something so fondly. She really did love his father, even after all of this, she was being openly honest about her feelings to Nero about Vergil. Maybe if Vergil saw this, things could change. Even possibly for the better. 


	2. Chapter Two - No Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated: June 13th, 2019

**_Date: June 15, 3:37pm_ **

 

Nero and Amara continued their terk. Nero had been silent for a while, still trying to understand what he was told. He did want her to continue her story though, he just didn’t know if he wanted to continue right where she left off or skip a little… He didn’t need to know everything right.

“How long was it before you found Vergil’s whereabouts?” Nero asked, catching his mom as she missed a step. 

“Had to be when I just started to get a bump, so, four months in, probably,” Amara said, regaining her footing, laughing a little bit. “Dante and I were painting what was going to be your room when Trish arrived,”

* * *

 

_ Amara was trying to keep both of them on track. Dante would occasionally jokingly paint her arm, or Amara would start rubbing her stomach, cooing at her child; which caused Dante to join in.  They were making great progress though, even with all the goofing off, they almost were done. The blue kind of brightened up the place, even if it was only in one room, it just showed that they were excited about the new addition coming into their lives.  _

_ Oh, and no demons randomly breaking through the window. This was a bit of a surprise. Though, a well welcomed one.  _

_ The baby was being spoiled already too. Dante was kind of buying whatever he wanted. Patty was having a hay day when she was finally told. Amara was gifted with all the furniture she was going to need from Patty. The girl found Amara the best doctor she could. Amara was being very well taken care of.  _

_ A gentle knock at the door caught the two’s attention while they were in the middle of cooing at the baby again. Trish was there, seemingly a little on edge, something none of them have seen in a while. “Hey, you like the room?” Amara asked, finding a topic to ease Trish into whatever was bothering her currently.  _

_ “It’s a good choice…” Trish said, like the pale blue, it was definitely a welcoming color. “Do you have a minute?”  _

_ Amara rested her roller down, whipping her hands down. “You got this, Dante?” she asked, wanting to wait to see if Dante would be fine to finish this on his own.  _

_ “Go, I can do this,” he said, waving his hand for her to go with Trish. _

_ Amara followed the blonde out of the room, going downstairs, where Trish’s desk was covered in some paperwork and a map. This raised questions when Trish brought her over. Amara started looking at the documents, a mixture of Lady’s and Trish’s writing popping up everywhere.  _

_ “The Order of the Sword? A cult that worships Sparda?” Amara questioned, looking at Trish with a raised eyebrow. “That’s what Lady has you doing?”  _

_ “Yeah, it’s a community that worships Sparda,” Trish confirmed, putting a picture into Amara’s hand. Whose image that had gotten a photograph was even more shocking. “Vergil has been visiting every week or so,”  _

_ “You think…” Amara said, trailing off, her thoughts were coming rather stressful ones. “Do you think he’s planning something?”  _

_ Trish sighed, shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t know, I’m on a mission for the Order right now, I don’t have time to look into it,” she said, bringing a chair for Amara to sit in. “This is leading to a question I need to ask you…” _

_ “You want me to go to Fortuna and watch Vergil?” Amara asked, looking at the slightly blurry photo of Vergil she still held. “... How long do I have until I need to go?”  _

_ “Give me a month, I can get you set up,” Trish said, holding out an already bought ticket from a month from now. _

_ Strong arms came around her shoulders, they were cover in the paint. “You know, Trish is asking you this because you might be able to stop him from his plan…” Dante’s voice rumbled against her head. “But this is your choice.” _

_ Amara gazed at the ticket. As Dante said, it was her choice to make. She was the only one who makes this choice.  _

* * *

 

“You chose to go,” Nero said, watching Amara judge the distance of a gap. “You make it seem like you were nervous.” 

Amara looked back to Nero, a mildly annoyed look on her face. “I was about to rush off to another place, to tell your father I was pregnant, and I had no way of protecting myself,” 

Nero was about to ask what she possibly meant by that before he watched her jump, easily making the jump. “Was it because you weren’t sure about I would react to your Devil Trigger?” he asked, making the jump as well. 

“That was exactly why, this was all new,” she said, looking to Nero. “We had nothing to go on, I barely dealt with demons because I wasn’t sure if releasing demonic energy would or could harm you.” 

“So, you were going in blind and placing a huge risk with just agreeing,” Nero said, getting the feeling that there was a lot to unpack. “What did you do for a month?” 

Amara took a few steps, thinking about it. “I got what I needed to be done, we finished the room, it looked amazing,” she said, recalling the key points of that month. “Patty put together a baby shower before I left, it was great,” 

“Was it hard leaving?” he wondered, his mother was never on to cry, but that thought felt fake, he felt like he was lying to himself when he thought that. 

“Yeah… It was, even though I was terrified to tell Vergil, Dante was right,” she said, watching the clouds pass them by. “I was the only one who could have kept your father together… I still can,” 

“Then why did he do this? Any of this?” Nero questioned, gesturing to everything around them. 

Amara sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Dante got lucky… Vergil didn’t, he went through some shit,” 

“How…?” Nero trailed off. 

“Well, he was hunted down by demons more so than Dante,” she explained, thinking back, it was a stressful time back then, especially before Nero was even a thing. “He was used by a man named Arkham… Yeah, I know, clearly an evil name… Dante pushed Vergil into the Underworld; that never gave Dante a moment of peace when he did that… then Mundus fucked Vergil up even more; the very man that killed his mother, by making him into a demon. Shall I go on?” 

“Okay, fueled by trauma… Wonderful,” Nero groaned, rubbing at his temple. “How can you keep him from falling apart exactly?” 

Amara laughed, taking a stand at a pretty high ledge. “Nero, he wanted power, but that was to fill the void that was left from the family that was ripped away from him,” she said, a sad smile on her lips. “He’s just too stubborn and guarded to admit it.” 

“...Did you at least find him easily?” he asked, coming to stand next to her.

“I’ll tell you more at the bottom,” she said, already stepping off, taking the drop gracefully. 

Yeah, that was very much his mother. 

* * *

 

_ That boat ride was terrible. Nobody left her alone. She was showing a bit more now, making everyone and their grandmother flock to her. Amara pushed her red bangs back as she made her way to her studio apartment. Everyone was returning from the evening sermon… She was going to need to attend that, and Trish had it all arranged already. Right now, Amara wanted to be home, her feet swollen already by the simple walk.  _

_ Amara though, by her luck, had bumped shoulders with someone. Glancing towards the person, an apology on her lips but it quickly died. It was far too soon for her to be running into him, just her luck too. Vergil was just as a shock to see her. Enough so, he grabbed her arm, taking her to an alley for some questioning.  _

_ Vergil trapped her against the wall, pushing back his hood. “What are you doing here?” he demanded his voice only a whisper.  _

_ “Well, you just kind of left,” Amara pointed out, arms going to her stomach automatically to act as a shield if needed.  _

_ “How did you even know I was here…?” he dug deeper, he needed to know why Dante was hunting him now.  _

_ “Lady asked Trish to spy on the Order…” she said, being honest, maybe by not telling the entire truth. “She saw you and asked me to follow you once I found you.”  _

_ Vergil’s hand came up to her throat. There was something that she wasn’t telling him. He was thinking about just snapping her neck, but he hesitated, he sensed that they weren’t alone. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly where this person was, but it felt like they were right here with them. Amara could even sense the distress that came from Vergil, considering the fact that he hesitating against his next move. Without a chance to question her own actions, she took both of his hands quickly, letting them rest on her now round stomach. This shocked Vergil, even more, when he actually looked down, seeing the swollen stomach that hadn’t been there when he last saw her.  Which was about five months ago… _

_ Vergil took a step back, then he took several. He needed to lean against the wall behind him. “When…?”  _

_ “Really? That answer is pretty obvious…” Amara whispered, though her words came out harsh, her confidence was dropping even faster now with the distress coming on her like an incoming storm from the coast.  _

_ Silence draped upon them; heavy, suffocating. Vergil was very shocked that this was happening when he was looking for a mother to bear his child… But he wanted the child to gain more power. Vergil couldn’t even think about hurting this child or Amara, he… felt sick even thinking about harming either of them.  _

_ Amara kind of curled in on herself at the thought that this being a terrible idea and everything, but her body was telling her to attack and run. She wasn’t expecting him to come back over to her to rest a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes glanced up at Vergil’s face, finding it very unreadable at the moment.  _

_ “Let’s get you home,” Vergil suggested, his voice gentle, but his face was still showing no emotion.  _

_ She didn’t question it, she nodded her head, leading him back onto the street; where Vergil placed a very protective arm around her waist. They walked together, looking like an exhausted couple who had to travel all the way to the city for a doctor’s appointment. _

* * *

 

“By the stroke of luck, you ran into each other,” Nero said, shaking his head, this story was just getting crazier and crazier the more his mother told him. “And I’m guessing things didn’t go well?”

“Um, actually they went really well, how else would your sister’s had happened?” Amara corrected her son, kicking a demon off the edge of the path. “He moved in with me that very night… I did give him fair warning that there would be visitors within the week for just a day,” 

“Like Dante?”

“Like Dante… Trish and Lady.” 

Nero could feel the headache at the mention of all three of them. “At least you gave him notice, huh?”

“Thankfully, he didn’t have a lot of items either, so it was easy to hide,” Amara said, stretching out her back after that little tossel with a small group of demons. “Gave Vergil a chance to get you a bed and stuff.” 

Nero needed to laugh at that one, he couldn’t imagine a guy like Vergil standing in the baby section of the story trying to choose something. “Did he put it together too?”

“Obviously,” Amara said, letting her son laugh at his father. “He wouldn’t let me help. And the books that laid about…” 

Nero looked over to Amara, even though she sounded like she was complaining, her smiles was present. She really had no ill-feelings towards Vergil, she understood him more than Dante did. Amara was really something else, after all, she raised three children on her own, and they all came out fine. She was currently telling her son about everything and she had no horrible words about him. “You really want dad to come back,”

Amara looked at Nero, her bright red eyes seemed to hold a deep hopeful look in them. “I want him to make the right choice,” 

“I… I think he still has a chance,” he said, not sure what to go upon. If his mom saw hope in Vergil, then maybe there was a chance for him to be better. 

“We can only hope,” 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE <3

Hey Cuties~!  
I just wanted to come out and say that I am planning on rewriting Baby Blue's first two chapters with the recent release of DMC5!

Please wait for the newly improved story that will mainly consist of flashbacks and the introduction of two ocs that I had been in the works with creating with the help of my friends from Discord. 

If you want to check out my other stories please do. 

I will get back to all of you soon with new chapters.

* * *

 

CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN UPDATED ON APRIL 21st 2019 <3

* * *

Chapter Two has been updated on June 13th 2019 :D

I shall be writing more Chapter's now! Please stay tune.

 


End file.
